kon_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael Angelo
Data Nama : Raphael Angelo Nama lain: Jack umur: 23 tinggi : 177 cm berat: 65 kg Mata: Biru (bawaan lahir, sebelum perang di Ernallfe), Merah (setelah perang di Ernallfe sampe sekarang) Rambut: Pirang (sebelum perang), Putih (berubah jadi uban kayaknya, setelah perang, akibat depresi) tipe: manusia 100% Hobbi: mendengar musik, tidur, main kucing, godain tuan putri, hunting gambar objek tpi kebanyakan model apalagi cewek, datang tak dijemput-pulang tak diantar (suka muncul-hilang) Disukai: makanan manis, coklat, tuan putri tidak disukai: ngantuk di saat kerja speciality: swordmanship, heavy arm, gunslinger thumb|Nama : Raphael Angelo Nama lain: Jack umur: 23 tinggi : 177 cm berat: 65 kg Mata: Biru (sebelum perang), Merah (setelah perang) Rambut: Pirang (sebelum perang), Putih (berubah jadi uban kayaknya, setelah perang, akibat depresi) Academy : LIQUIDUM thumb|Raphaela Angela, Raph in crossgend state about Sempat hilang ingatan setelah negaranya dihancurkan dan dia tidak sengaja diteleportasi ke bumi, selama 4 tahun dia bergabung dalam SEE-ALL team dan menemukan siapa dirinya. Dan setelah krisis berakhir, dia berpamitan SEE-ALL team, dia datang ke Dunia di mana Kingdom of Naltevil berada, dan ada sesuatu yang dicarinya……………. (sendirian pula), dan dia sangat suka yang namanya mokit (tertular dari teman di tim SEE-ALL) history Raphael adalah keturunan knight dari Negara Ernallfe dan menjadi pengawal pribadi tuan putri Negara itu. Dan memilik sahabat bernama Albert. Semenjak perang yang diakibatkan salah ambisi dari raja Negara Arkfe. Dalam karyanya menghasilkan mutan/monster. Raja yang korup tersebut malah membuat kesatuan yang akhirnya menyerang desa, kota, bahkan memulai perang dengan Negara lain. Negara ke-3 yang mendapat serangan selanjutnya adalah Negara Raphael tinggal, Ernallfe, setelah kegagalan dari pasukan perdamaian melawan yang menolong negara Firfe. Sekutu telah berusaha membantu, dan perang terhadap mutan/monster pun berlangsung. Didalam kehancuran Raphael ditunjuk menjadi pasukan khusus. Saat evakuasi, raja berhasil menyelamatkan masyarakat. Tetapi putri saat menolong anak kecil diserang Basilisk mutan dan Raphael terlambt menolong terhalang oleh kadal mutan merah raksasa. Raphael menghampiri jasad putri, dan menangisinya. Di saat itu menyadari ada yang melihatnya, seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya, dengan darah di kedua tangannya dan dipedangnya (gunblade sebenarnya, Cuma salah lihat tuh si Raphael). Raphael menyerang pemuda tersebut dan mengira dia pembunuh sang putri. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa selain cahaya putih. Raphael yang lupa akan nama dan dirinya, ditemukan Murni, berada dalam runtuhan rumah besar, yang sebelumnya dia melihat ada makhluk hitam yang lari dari tubuh raphael. Murni mengajaknya ke rumah dan merawat luka-luka Raphael. Murni member nama untuk Raphael, Jack (jaka, ato joko, jack…..ahh… whatever). Merasa ada yang kosong (jack)Raphael mencari identitasnya bersama murni, seminggu tanpa perkembangan Jack(Raphael) merasa ada sesuatu yang penting, yang dilindungi, dan Jack bertemu Dark,singa Hitam, yang menjelaskan bahwa dia saat ini berada di dunia yang asing baginya. saat itulah dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya, sang putri. Dan putri tidak sendiri, dia bersama pemuda pembunuh itu. Beberapa ingatannya kembali, dan Jack mengamuk, menghajar pemuda itu. Saat perkelahian mereka dilerai Light, singa berambut emas (saat itu banyak orang dan orang kocar-kacir melihat ada singa di kota, ada yg berusaha telepon polisi, pemadam kebakaran, SWAT, bahkan FBI). Lalu Jack, putri dan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Frank dibawa kedua singa tersebut. Light menjelaskan bahwa Elfhie, nama yang diberikan kepada putri, juga mengalami hal yang sama ato lupa ingatan dengan Jack. Disaat itu Frank dating untuk menolong, dan Elfhie dapat ditolong. Kesalah pahaman antara Jack dan Frank dapat dijelaskan. Tapi Elfhie sama sekali tak mengingat Raphael saat Jack sudah mengetahui diri sebenarnya, dan gadis itu tak bias lepas dari Frank karena dia harus memiliki “ikatan kehidupan”, yang berarti Elfhie hidup bersifat parasit pada Frank, dan bila salah satu mati maka keduanya akan mati. Krisis yang sama yang pernah terjadi di dunia raph terjadi juga terjadi didunia Frank. Disebabkan TriGATE berhasil menghubungkan portal planet (ketidaksengajaan yang membawa Frank akhirnya menolong Elfhie). Raph, bergabung dalam tim SEE-ALL, pasukan independent, dimana Frank dan Elfhie pun ikut, apapun yang penting bisa mlindungi putri.. Raph menceritakan pada Murni semua hal. Murni pun merelakan kepergian raph. Selama pertualangan Raph bertemu dengan teman2 yang sama2 berjuang dan akhirnya menyelesaikan. Raph dan Elfhie sempat pulang ke dunianya, dari device peninggalan TriGATE, tetapi semua berubah setelah Negara api menyerang (halah, ngaco)…….. semua berubah Karena Negara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi rakyatnya kembali membangun Negara baru, tetapi mereka memilih untuk tidak kembali. Selama 4 tahun berjuang akhirnya krisis itupun selesai, bersama SEE-ALL. Kesempatan akan hidup yang baru punya banyak pilihan……… about life (coming soon, agak panjang) in Ernallfe as a Knight (coming soon) another world sebelum Raph teleport ke Bumi, Raph memasuki masa tertidur, dengan memunculkannya dengan wujud anak kecil di mana Raph muncul dan hidup di dunia tempat Viola dan Daffy berada. Raph tidak mengingat masa lalunya saat masih di Ernallfe dan menjalani hidup seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. (on going) joining SEE ALL come to Naltervil personality Raph adalah tipe orang yang santai dan cerdas, baik hati dan kadang jahil kepada teman. sewaktu masih di Ernallfe, Raph adalah orang yang sangat protektif pada Putri kerajaan Ernallfe dan sangat menyayanginya. Raph sempat lupa ingatan, menjadi dingin dan kejam semenjak kematian sang putri. dan sifatnya kembali saat dia bertemu sang putri yang masih hidup walau sudah tidak mengingatnya kembali. Raph sangat menyukai pelajaran sejarah. (on going story) Ability sebagai knight, Raph dilatih untuk menggunakan berbagai senjata, mulai dari belati, pedang, senjata api, dan berbagai senjata lain baik jarak dekat, menengah, dan jauh. Raph dilatih untuk adaptasi terhadap situasi untuk bertahan diri dalam pertarung. weapons GunBlade D (status=hancur) GunBlade DL Handgun type D x4 Dagger x2 Rapier Type S & G Claymore Broadsword saber knuckle (status=diupgrade) Explosive Canon Gauntlet Grenade Launcher GL-Blade (status=dalam pengerjaan) shield x3 grey ball (smoke ball) thumb|GunBlade DL, berbahan dasar dari tanduk D-Lion Black Ball (black hole device) accessories Kalung Black Lion (guardian dapat dipanggil dengan ini) Gelang CI-02 (pemberian Zeerd Wolfang( WereWolf Mutan) tempat menyimpan benda 10 slot) Beetle phone pemberian Daffy other & Trivia Raphael memiliki guardian berwujud singa, bernama Dark Lion (Raph tidak pernah memberinya nama), yang menolong dia saat dia pindah antar dimensi, Raph tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa penunjang hidup, dan DL ada untuk penunjang hidupnya di dunia lain. Dark punya essensi asli atau bagian diri berasal dari Golden Lion, yang merupakan guardian singa yang lebih besar dari Dark, secara terpisah Dark merupakan bagian lain dari Golden. Raph mempunyai hobby memfoto, profesi photography ini baru di mulainya saat dia hidup di Bumi Drone Raph< kamera terbang, menggunakan baterai khusus yg diberikan Zeerd, jangka aktif bisa dipakai seminggu sebelum diisi, memiliki 3 cadangan, masing-masing pengisian ulang memerlukan 1,5 hari Raph mempunyai banyak kamera 2 kamera khusus pemberian Daffy bernama Butterfly dan hornet scoope, keduanya sangat jarang dipakai karena bisa terbang sendiri tanpa diperintah Raph penyayang binatang mata Raph, pada pupilnya merah karena matanya rusak dan darah mengalir dimatanya dan DL menyembuhkannya tapi tetap berwarna merah thumb|Raphael's Guardian relation SEE-ALL team Annete/Elfhie (Princess of Ernallfe/SEE ALL member= swordsman, gunner) Franklin Michael Andreas (SEE ALL Leader= swordsman, gunner, snipper) Chalcedony (SEE ALL member= saber, lancer, rapier, archer, death scythes, snipper) Yuka Mikha (SEE ALL member= summoner) Carol Emerald (SEE ALL member= fighter) Harry Danmerrt Zaen (SEE ALL member= lancer) August Jacynth (SEE ALL member= fighter) Aldish Chaerleona (SEE ALL member= gunner, snipper) Zeer Wolfang (SEE ALL member= scientist, fighter) Eddy (SEE ALL member= swordsman) Kingdom Of Nalvertil Daffy Lunaford (teman dari another world) http://id.kingdom-of-naltervil.wikia.com/wiki/Daffy_Lunaford Viola Hazerlink (teman dari another world) Cayne